Ensayo Sobre mi Familia
by Ketzalcoatl Ketzalli
Summary: Un trabajo de la escuela terminara siendo una afirmación de que los ángeles existen.


Poema Alas de Ángel.

Hay ángeles con alas,

Alas blancas como la nieve,

Y tersas como el terciopelo.

Suaves como la brisa,

Tibias como un abrazo,

Y dulces como la miel.

Hay ángeles con alas,

Alas negras como la noche,

Y ásperas como lija.

Duras como la roca,

Frías como el hielo,

Y amargas como la hiel.

Hay ángeles con una sola ala,

Que no pueden volar,

Que están cabizbajos y tristes.

Pero tienen la esperanza,

De que llegara otro ángel sin ala,

Con el cual harán pareja.

Un ángel con un ala contraria,

Con el cual nacerá un precioso amor,

Y volaran juntos por la eternidad.

Pero habemos ángeles sin alas,

Sin esperanza y sin ilusiones,

Que no podemos volar y estar con los demás.

Que solo vemos volar a los ángeles,

Sobre nuestras cabezas,

Y que soñamos con tener un ángel que nos complete.

Un ángel que nos ayude a volar,

Que nos brinde su apoyo, amor o amistad,

Para volar con él por la eternidad.

"Este poema representa a mi familia porque son unos ángeles y me ayudaron a volar cuando yo no podía, me dieron su amor cuando creía que no merecía amor ninguno".

Yo pensaba que estaba sola, que a nadie le importaba, solo me interesaba buscar a mi madre, pero al salir de aquel horrible tubo y de ese laboratorio, solo sentía miedo. Miedo y desesperación era lo que impulsaba mi vida, no sabía quién era, de donde venía, me sentía como un animal de laboratorio, creía que el propósito de mi vida era ser un experimento y ni siquiera sabía para qué tipo de experimento o con qué propósito era que me habían creado. Me sentía atrapada en un mundo que no conocía; miedo, desesperación e incertidumbre era lo que mi joven corazón sentía desde que desperté dentro de aquel lugar oscuro que luego supe era un camión de transporte en el cual me llevaban a quien sabe dónde. El sentirme atrapada y sin poder moverme fue horrible, el no saber dónde me encontraba y el saberme prisionera hizo que mi fuerza interior brotara y destruyera ese camión, y al salir de ahí solo sabía que debía ir en busca de alguien que me protegiera y con quien me sintiera a gusto y ese alguien era mi "MADRE", pero mi madre ya no existía, de hecho nunca existió. Yo solo soy un clon (si se puede decir así) de una persona que vivió en este mundo hace muchos siglos, soy solo un clon de la Reina Belka Olive Sägebrecht. Fui creada, no para encontrar la cura a alguna enfermedad, no para revivir una especie de animal extinto, no por obtener algún beneficio para la humanidad... No. Fui creada con el propósito de ser un arma y el portal para un arma aún mayor. "La santa cuña", era una nave con el poder de destruir un mundo entero y mi propósito era el de controlarla y hacer ver a quien me creo como un "Dios" ante todos. Pero aún no sé cómo logre escaparme de él y de sus ayudantes y rondar por las alcantarillas hasta que fui encontrada casi inconsciente. No recuerdo mucho de eso, lo único que recuerdo fue a un par de chicos que se acercaron a ayudarme... Y después todo se puso negro. Al despertar lo primero que vi fue un hermoso peluche con forma de conejo que estaba a un lado de mí en la cama. En ese momento pensé que era hermoso, sin dudar lo tome y lo abrace con mucha fuerza, no supe quien lo había puesto ahí, pero fuera quien fuera, era una persona con un gran corazón y sentí que si me abrazaba a él, sería como si abrazara a esa persona e inexplicablemente me sentía bien, segura y con una paz interior que nunca había sentido, en pocas palabras me sentía feliz. En ese momento pensé que: _"¿Así se sentiría abrazar a mi madre?"_ No sé porque pensé eso ya que al ser un clon, jamás había sentido un abrazo de amor o de cariño proveniente de alguien a quien pudiera llamar "Madre" o algo parecido. Lo único que había sentido desde que fui "creada", fue la frialdad de un tubo de cristal y de ese líquido que me mantenía con vida dentro de él. No supe dónde estaba cuando desperté pero solo sabía que seguían haciéndome exámenes para ver si era peligrosa, ya no estaba con mi creador, estaba en otra parte, un lugar... Más acogedor a mi parecer pero aun así sentía miedo y huí de ahí. Vague por un rato buscando un lugar donde sentirme a gusto y tranquila, donde no sintiera miedo de volver a ser un experimento, llegue al jardín y ahí me sentí un poco más tranquila pero no del todo segura. Entonces la vi... Una chica de cabello café rojizo, no sé porque, pero no sentí tanto miedo con ella, pero aun así me sentía intimidada y tenía ganas de llorar, pero entonces... Apareció "ella"... Esa bruja horrible de cabello lila y ropa rara que me miraba de una manera que me dio miedo, ella sí que me asusto y quería llorar del miedo. Pero entonces esa linda chica la alejo y se acercó a mí, me hablo con tranquilidad y me dio tanta confianza que me sentí bien con ella cerca. _"¿Así serán los ángeles?". _Pensé en ese momento. "Yo soy Takamachi Nanoha. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?". Me sorprendí por la pregunta pero su voz... Su voz era amable y tranquilizadora, le dije mi nombre y lo que quería, "buscar a mi madre" y ella se ofreció a ayudarme. Aun no sé porque se lo dije si tenía miedo y no confiaba en nadie pero ella hizo que todo eso se me olvidara. _"Debe ser un ángel, que más puede ser. Es linda, amable, cariñosa y muy hermosa. Así son los ángeles". _Desde ese momento no la quise dejar ir. Me sentía tan bien con ella como si estuviera con mi madre y cuando se tuvo que ir empecé a hacer un berrinche, aun no me puedo creer que haga hecho eso _(apenada)_. No quería que ese ángel salvador me dejara sola, pero en ese momento llego "ella". Llego junto a nosotras y se puso a mi altura otro ángel, un hermoso ángel de cabello rubio el cual me lleno de la misma paz y armonía que mi ángel anterior. Me hablo con tanta dulzura y tranquilidad que me convenció de soltar a mi ángel salvador. Conviví con ellas porque eran mis guardianes hasta ese día... No entendía y aun no entiendo que estaban hablando ella y Subaru-san, pero él me dijera que podía decirle mama, por alguna extraña razón me alegro el corazón, y cuando lo dije mis emociones afloraron de manera instantánea. Aun no sé porque pero necesitaba abrasarla y desahogarme, y así lo hice, al mismo tiempo que me desahogaba me sentía muy feliz, me sentía segura. Ese mismo día por la noche mí felicidad fue doble, mi otro ángel me dijo que también podía ser mi mama. Me sorprendí mucho cuando aún sin comprender dije: "Nanoha-mama... Fate-mama...", cada una respondió al oír su nombre y después solo se me ocurrió solo decir... "¿Mama?" y mi corazón se llenó de alegría cuando ambas respondieron al mismo tiempo. Por primera vez desde que nací me sentía feliz, me sentía completa, no solo tenía una mama... ¡Tenia dos! Dos ángeles habían querido ser mis mamas y tiempo después fueron también mis salvadoras. Fui secuestrada de nuevo por mi creador. Pero Nanoha-mama y Fate-mama hicieron todo lo posible por salvarme y devolverme con ellas. No voy a negar que sufrí mucho cuando estaba cautiva, el dolor, el miedo, la inseguridad volvieron a mi corazón. Pero mi ángel blanco, mi Nanoha-mama hizo todo lo posible para salvarme, para liberarme de mi prisión y hacer que volvería con ella. Al final todo resulto bien, después de que todo se solucionara, mi alegría fue en parte completa al saber que mi Nanoha-mama me adoptaría y seria su hija. Yo estaba muy feliz, al fin tendría una familia y ya no estaría sola jamás. Pero... Sentía que aún faltaba algo tanto para mí como para mi Nanoha-mama, se le notaba en la mirada, pero no sabía que era. El poema con el que empecé este ensayo, me lo leyó mi Nanoha-mama hace algunos meses, me gustó mucho porque lo relacione conmigo y con mis madres. Mi Nanoha-mama es un ángel de alas blancas y mi Fate-mama es el ángel de alas negras, y yo soy el ángel sin alas, porque mis madres me dicen que yo soy un ángel para ellas. Y hace poco por fin comprendí que era lo que faltaba en mi vida y en la de mis madres, y comprendía el significado del poema, o al menos lo interprete a mi manera. Nanoha-mama es un ángel de un ala de color blanco, y necesitaba un ángel con un ala contraria para ayudarla a volar. Fate-mama es un ángel de un ala de color negro y al igual que mi Nanoha-mama necesitaba un ángel de ala contraria que la ayudara a volar, pero hace un mes al fin comprendieron (después de varios años según me dijo mi tía Hayate) que se necesitaban para poder volar y también yo por fin pude volar junto con ellas ya que yo soy un ángel sin alas que al tener a dos ángeles con una ala cada una que se ayudan a volar puede volar junto con ellas, algunas veces he soñado en que ellas me sujetan, una de cada mano y sujetándose entre ellas y las tres volábamos juntas por el cielo azul. Hace un mes comprendieron que se necesitaban, porque hace un mes mis madres se casaron y ahora son una familia feliz, bueno mejor dicho somos una familia feliz, al fin puedo volar con mis madres como en mis sueños porque ahora con orgullo puedo decir que después de todo lo que pase y todo lo que sufrí, que tengo una familia a quien amar y que me aman. No tengo una, sino dos hermosas madres que harían lo que fuera para que yo sea feliz y espero algún día poder corresponderles de igual manera, protegerlas y hacerlas felices siempre. Esta es mi familia.

― Y este es mi ensayo escolar sobre mi familia, escrito por Vivio Takamachi Testarossa Harlaown.

Todo el salón aplaudió animadamente por la lectura de ese ensayo. Todos conocían bien la historia de Vivio Takamachi, por lo que había pasado y sobre sus madres. Así que a nadie de los que se encontraban ahí les sorprendió el ensayo. Hoy en particular el salón de clases estaba lleno, era el día en que los padres van a ver el progreso de sus hijos y la profesora había pedido un ensayo a sus alumnos de como era su familia. Regularmente solo uno de los padres iba esos días, y con Vivio no era la excepción, pero este día sus dos madres asistieron ya que habían regresado de una misión y tenían unos días de descanso y aprovecharon para ir a la escuela de su hija. Vivio les había dicho que les tenía una sorpresa, lógico ella no les digo en qué consistía, pero cuando Vivio empezó a leer, ambas se quedaron petrificadas en su lugar y cuando empezó a decir esas cosas lindas de ellas... La primera en caer fue Fate, intentando acallar los sollozos de los que era víctima se tapó la boca pero sus ojos llenos de lágrimas la delataban, la siguiente fue Nanoha, casi al final de la lectura ya no pudo soportar y empezó a sollozar al igual que Fate que ya se había calmado un poco, pero al ver a Nanoha no pudo contenerse de nuevo y la abrazo para compartir sus lágrimas de felicidad. Cuando Vivio termino de leer y volteo a ver a sus madres... Fue la última en caer sus mejillas se ruborizaron y sus ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas al ver a sus madres abrazadas y mirándola con orgullo y amor en sus llorosos ojos. Y sin pensar y casi de manera involuntaria una frase salió de sus labios...

― Na... Nanoha-mama, Fa... Fate-mama... Las amo.

Vivio salió corriendo olvidándose de todo y lanzándose a los brazos de sus amadas madres y las tres empezaron a llorar demostrándose el amor que como familia tenían. Todos los presentes solo observaban sin decir nada debido a la enternecedora escena. Después de todo... Todos buscamos un amor así de incondicional y una familia que nos quiera, nos ame y nos apoye... ¿O no?

* * *

**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha** No me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

Espero que les haya gustado mi historia, se aceptan comentarios (n.n). Hasta la Proxima.


End file.
